List Of Double Dare Shows
Double Dare (1986-1989) episodes 'Season 1' *October 6, 1986-PREMIERE!!! Bangles (Rob & Tammy) vs. Wizards (Zachary & Tiffany). (JP31.1) *Taped 9/18/1986-First taped episode! Express (Stuart & Mary) vs. High Flyers (Paul & Bethany) (JF19.1) *1986-Hamsters (Melissa & Heather) vs. Destroyers (Billy & Ronnie). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (JP9.3) *1986-Spaz Balls (Scott & Cinda) vs. Stooges (Marty & Kelly). Dollar signs on scoreboards! One kid curses after a wrong answer (DC22.1) *1986-Dynamite Duo (Russ & Bridgette) vs. Odd Couple (Brian & Michelle). Dollar signs on scoreboards! Opening stunt takes FOREVER for the first time. (DC22.2) *1986-Tricksters (Helena & Jeremy) vs. Mad Hatters (Brooke & Brian). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (DC22.3) *1986-Dynamics (Russ & Jen) vs. Psychedelics (Alex & Christy). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (RP.2) *1986-Bundys (Nick & Chad) vs. Mind Benders (Michelle & Audrey). Dollar sign scoreboards! (BR.1) *1986-Psychos (Mike & Kim) vs. Punks (Corey & Nicole). Dollar signs on scoreboards! (BR13.1) *1986-Comets (Johanna & Daniel) vs. Blue Hawks (Judy & Chris) (BR12.1) *1986-Geeks (Brian & Chris) vs. Nerds (Dana & Bill) (BR12.3) *1986-High Fives (RaShawn & Bob) vs. Invincibles (Gabby & Matt) (BR12.4) *1986-Poppers (Steven & Berry) vs. Breakers (Keith & Jamie) (BR12.5) *1986-Untouchables (Louis & Soskia) vs. Double Trouble (Christine & Rocko) (BR13.2) *1986-Warriors (John & Jeff) vs. Cheetahs (Kristen & Susan) (BR13.3) *Taped 10/2/86-Wildcats (Adrian & Jonas) vs. Rockers (Nate & Sheilah) (SD4.2) *Taped 10/2/86-Ron Jons (Greg & Derek) vs. Ramettes (Cathi & Anne) (RP7.2) *1986-Achievers (Megan & Troy) vs. Chiefs (Kelly & Troy). Surprise appearance by Marc's wife! (DC22.4) 'Season 2' *1986-Apaches (Melissa & Brad) vs. Bulldogs (Kevin & Laurel). A $530 main game win, and a group of “judges” rate the contestant’s dive into the tank! (206.1) *1986-Dipsticks (Jen & Beef) vs. Airheads (Chris & C.B.) (211.3) *1986-Cougars (Maynard & Natalie) vs. Cheetahs (Lori & Brad) (212.2) *1986-Devils (Adam & Brahim) vs. Mashers (Remy & Adena). (200.1) *1986-Whippets (David & Amanda) vs. Pinheads (Carl & Michele) (203.7) *1986-Prosecuters (Chris & Valerie) vs. Avengers (Danielle & Matt) (261.4) *1986-Cobras (Joe & Mike) vs. Bears (Tina & Heather) (290.2) *1986-Quackers (Chris & Jennifer) vs. Energizers (John & Melissa) (308.9) *1986-Hatters (D.J. & Louise) vs. Jaguars (Chad & Jennifer) (206.5) *1986-Raiders (Patty & Sean) vs. Rams (Justin & Amber). Has the “Pie Over The Bar” blooper AND a Physical Challenge Plug! (JP3.5) *1986-Raiders (Chris & Becky) vs. Mets (Lisa & Neil). This episode aired on Nick for it’s 20th anniversary! (JP9.2) *1986-Halloween episode! Corncobs (Chris & Coleen) vs. Ghouls (Chris & Kelly) (JP11.17) *1986-Fantastics (Nicole & Matt) vs. Knights (Kevin & Heather). TPIR question in round 1! (JP11.13) *1986-Village People (Ophelia & Shawn) vs. Falcons (Jenny & Brian) (JP23.7) *1986-Swatches (Marc & Shannon) vs. Headrooms (Chris & Jen) (JP23.8) *1986-Mod Balls (Tom & Kate) vs. Pigskins (David & Susie) (JR11.1) *1986-Knights (David & Mandy) vs. Giggles (Tim & Mia) (JP42.8) *1986-Prep Boys (Kevin & Rich) vs. Slimes (Nikki & Traci) (RI24.2) *1986-Dodgers (Chris & Lisa) vs. Crusaders (Jeff & Melanie) (RP7.1) *1986-Goobers (Chris & Alicia) vs. Raisinettes (Robert & Emily). (BS7.3) *1986-AJs (John & Amy) vs. Stooges (Jesse & Hope) (BT28.1) 'Season 3' *1986-Bandits (Jill & Steve) vs. Masters (Robert & Jennifer) (SD4.3) *1986-Fabulous T-Birds (Mike & Erin) vs. Pickle Heads (Tracy & John) (BT41.1) *1986-Raiders (Dave & David) vs. Dynamics (Kate & Tanya) (BT41.2) *1986-Panthers (Irvin & Shaunda) vs. No Names (Colleen & John) (BT41.3) *1986-Sportsters (Deena & Mike) vs. Rebels (Jason & Karen) (BS9.2) *1986-Twins Day! Crazy Crack-Ups (Matt & Cas) vs. Wrecking Crew (Courtney & Kristen) (BR12.2) *1986-Devastation Combination (Darren & Sandy) vs. Terrible Twos (Helene & Paul) (RP8.4) *1986-Pop Tarts (Stacy & Eric) vs. Potato Heads (Matthew & April). The audience does the rules spiel! (RP8.6) *1986-Equalizers (Sharon & Brad) vs. Weirdos (Alicia & Michael). Somewhat rough audio (RP9.2) *1986-Psychedelics (Brian & Krissy) vs. Bodacious Befreckled Bears (Mira & Ben) (RP9.5) *1986-Sheckers (Jonathan & Michelle) vs. Braniacs (Stephanie & Joey) (RP9.7) *1986-Conquerers (Tim & Kelly) vs. Warriors (Candy & Josh) (BT46.1) *1986-Whiz Kids (Matt & Megan) vs. Eliminators (Chrissy & Charles) (BT46.2) *December 1986-Christmas episode, where parents help their kids! Razzles (Alisa & Brian) vs. Griswolds (Corey & R.E.) (RI24.3) *1986-Eagles (Nicole & Chris) vs. Care Bears (Bill & Missy) (BR.2) *1986-Hill Billies (Christy & Bernard) vs. Patriots (Katie & Jay). The nurse is brought on camera and introduced before the Obstacle Course! (BR.3) *1986-Indians (Erin & Adam) vs. Braves (Bobby & Hillary) (BR.4) *1986-K.A.s (Alia & Adam) vs. Cruisers (Eric & Jessica) (BR.5) *1986-Monkeys (Molly & Julie) vs. Lions (Michael & Neil) (BR2.1) *1986-Nuts (Becky & Jim) vs. Daredevils (Tammy & Steve) (BR2.2) *1986-Panthers (Dawn & Louis) vs. Loopers (Liz & Jeff). Marc has a hard time talking today, and a team gets credit for an Obstacle where the flag was not grabbed (BR2.3) *1986-Phantoms (Mark & Dana) vs. Panthers (Stephanie & Andy). Great game! (BR2.4-1986-Radsters (Jeff & Lisa) vs. Dizzies (Elizabeth & David) (BR3.1) *1986-Whatchamacallits (Mary Ellen & Fred) vs. Airheads (Nicole & Jon) (BR3.2) *1986-Young Ones (Ed & Stephanie) vs. Turkeys (Joe & Michelle) (BR3.3 'Season 4' *1987-Panthers (Donna & Tom) vs. Tagger Tigers (Richard & Crissy). Different font for questions & credits (BR3.4) *1987-Terrible Twos (Jon & Nikki) vs. Hurricanes (John & Kelly). Different font for questions & credits (RP8.7) *1987-Dynamic Duo (Kris & Don) vs. Thrashers (Megan & Jason). Different font for questions (BS9.4) *1987-Frantic Furors (Dana & Jeff) vs. Vultures (Joe & Michelle). Different font for questions (JF21. *1987-Fish Heads (Carly & Scott) vs. Schizophrenics (Deena & Corey) (JP42.9) *1987-Run UMS (Lauren & Jim) vs. Radioactive Beanstalks (Nicole & James) (JP42.10) *1987-Jetsons (Andrea & Josh) vs. Dynamic Duo (Eric & Jamie). Marc forgets to give the right answer to a question! (JF21.1) *1987-Gumbies (Rachel & Bob) vs. Red Devils (Niki & Eric) (JF21.3) *1987-Space Cadets (Suzanne & Maggie) vs. Bruins (Dan & John) (195.2) *1987-Dominating Duo (Suzanne & Brian) vs. Boondoggles (Brita & Matt). Harvey explains the rules! (215.5) *1987-Lucky Dogs (Erin & Gretchen) vs. Money Hungry Team (Matt & Bobby) (220.7) *1987-Titans (Tanya & Mike) vs. No-Names (Todd & Mattie) (221.2) *1987-Mustangs (Colleen & Jason) vs. Hornets (Scott & Cindy) (223.1) *1987-Wilburs (Kirsten & Kurt) vs. Stunods (Anne & Scott) (517.6) Even though the winning team got the eighth flag right at the buzzer, as the audience cheered Marc said they didn’t win the eighth prize. *1987-Psychopathic Popcorn Balls (Audrey & Kevin) vs. Psychedelic Furs (Susan & Brian) (JP11.16) *1987-Stooges (Janine & Chris) vs. Seismic Gumballs (Mark & Gretchen) (JP18.1) *1987-Jaybirds (Joanna & Jim) vs. Peanuts (Kim & David) (JP18.2) *1987-Red Raiders (Mike & Jen) vs. Bulldogs (Jasmine & Rubin). Chef Tel prepared all the food in the Obstacle Course! (JP26.1) *1987-Crusaders (Christa & Andrew) vs. Sand Fleas (Cathy & Mark) (JP45.6) *1987-Pros (Liz & Steve) vs. Brat Pack (Jessica & Sean). Marc talks to the audience...and embarasses himself in the process (JP46.5) 'Season 5' -1987-Back to School episode! Potato Head Kids (Greg & Jill) vs. Tomato Killers (Anna & Ryder) (JP44.7) -1987-Valentines Day episode! Wildcats (Peter& Alexis) vs. Mighty Midgets (Mary & Billy) (JP45.1) -1987-Cougars (Curt & Kim) vs. Whodunits (Trissa & Shamus). Marc has to make the audience applaud for the Cougars! (BT28.2) -1987-Goonbergs (John & Coco) vs. Eager Biebers (Ginger & Neil). (BT28.3) -1987-Stars & Stripes (Marcy & Kirk) vs. Urban Lunchmeat (David & Meredith) (BS9.3) -1987-Party Animals (Cliff & Nikki) vs. Dragons (Frasier & Stacy) (BT41.4) -1987-Cosmic Competitors (Kirsten & Jack) vs. Patriots (Tuari & Konada). (RP8.2) -1987-Falcons (Danny & Amy) vs. Sweathogs (LaTanya & Mike) (RP9.3) -1987-Killer Ricecakes (Andy & Kelly) vs. Terminators (Ryan & Tara) (RP9.4) -1987-Renegade Professors on Wheels (Jill & Chris) vs. Defending Aces (Dorothy & Dan) (RP9.6 -1987-Alternates (Holly & Chris) vs. Home Slices (Gina & George) (BR13.4) -1987-Chippewas (Wendy & Brian) vs. Artifacts (Maureen & Justin) (BR13.5) -1987-Determinators (Tracy & Vanessa) vs. Unsinkables (Kelly & Joe). Harvey jumps into The Tank! (BR14.1) -1987-Devastators (Lisa & Damon) vs. Fizzers (Jamie & Joanne) (BR14.2) -1987-Gargoyles (Chantal & Tim) vs. Griswolds (Brian & Terri). Marc misses the end-of-round-1 buzzer! (BR14.3) -1987-Guess (Gina & Christine) vs. Untouchables (Gordon & Josh) (BR14.4)-1987-Know it Alls (Megan & Tate) vs. Greyhounds (Chad & Shannon) (BR14.5) -1987-Morrison Maniacs (Anibal & Samantha) vs. Escaped Convicts (Brian & Shelley). An audience member does the rules! (BR15.1) -1987-Psychedelic Leeches (Bill & Heather) vs. Blazers (Cathy & Nicky). Marc's name is misspelled in the credits! (BR15.2) -1987-Raiders (JP & Kristen) vs. Speed and Greed (Mike & Amy). Marc jumps into The Tank! (BR15.3) -1987-Rams (Leslie & Steven) vs. Timmels (Nancy & Brian). Two questions have misspellings! (BR15.4) -1987-Squawkers (Jen & Dan) vs Two Stooges (Jamal & Anitra). GREAT contestant interviews, and a Home Viewer Physical Challenge is used! (BR15.5) -1987-Square Pegs (TC & Liz) vs. Twin Towers (John & Joe) (BR16.1) -1987-U.S. Express (Barry & Salima) vs. Beach Bums (Brian & Christy) (BR16.2) -1987-Whatchamacallits (Len & Jennifer) vs. Dream Team (Troy & Dina). Odd question error; all three choices in a multiple choice question are right (BR16.3) -1987-Wombats (Felecia & Eddie) vs. Waterbugs (Tiffany & Ben). Marc celebrates memorizing the rules by ripping up the cue cards! (BR16.4) 'Season 6 (Syndicated Version)' -1988-Two Musketeers (Rick & Lea) vs. Thermonuclear Hostess Ding Dongs (William & Sherri). Uses a bunch of different fonts atypical to this season (first taped '88 episode?) (RP3.1) -1988-Slime Suckers (Shamika & Bill) vs. Wacky Wall Walkers (Jamie & Christina). Episode from early in the season with a different question font (222.1) -1988-Earthquakes (Kevin & Holly) vs. Chocolate & Vanilla (Tim & Wendy) (195.8) -1988-Blue Barons (Kenny & Sharon) vs. Red Falcons (Chris & Allison) (517.4) -1988-Peanut Gallery (Dave & Stephanie) vs. Bala Bashers (Brian & Morley) (213.3) -1988-Big Boppers (R.J. & Lisa) vs. Radical Raisins (Jessica & Raoul) (204.3) -1988-The Devastating Crew (Ron & Alicia) vs. The Trash Compactors (Michelle & Jeff) (199.7) -1988-The Nicks (Shelly & Chip) vs. Expressions (Jon & Kareen). A question in round 2 is about “Jeopardy!” (207.4) -1988-Gyros (Tam & Jennifer) vs. Dictionairy Dudes (Tanya & Chris). Marc does his Shadoe Stevens impersonation! (212.8) -1988-Wannabees (Jermaine & Kim) vs. Perfect Strangers (Chris & Melissa). First question is about Hollywood Squares! PAINFUL bonus loss! (220.2) -1988-Raiding Graduates (Chris & Kara) vs. Troublemakers (Kenny & Amy) (191.10) -1988-Wackos (Kenny & Wendy) vs. Off The Walls (Frank & Chantel) (209.7) -1988-Humongous Hippos (Matt & June) vs. Sweet Sensations (Nancy & LaShae) Marc sings the rules! (209.9) -1988-The DD Connection (David & Dana) vs. Screaming Eagles (Colleen & Dan) (219.8) -1988-Jello Swirl Pops (Jenny & Jay) vs. Big Toes (Jamie & Matt) (223.8) -1988-Nuclear Puppies (Debbie & Anthony) vs. Red Hots (Janine & Rich) (187.7) -1988-Psychedelic Maniacs (Sophia & Dave) vs. Mustachios (Dan & Vicki) (369.6) -1988-Ultimate Two (Alicia & Lindy) vs. Flying Eyeballs (Ed & Carla). Harvey reads the first question! (JP10.15) -1988-Dangerous Duo (Joanna & Danny) vs. Challengers (Kevin & Carla) (SD4.5) -1988-Pasta People (Adam & Nicole) vs. Ro Jos (Joanna & Roger). Adam was later the Comic Book Geek on "Beat the Geeks"! (SD4.4) -1988-Swiftees (Brandy & Dusty) vs. Wondeful Wiseguys (Scott & Courtney) (JP10.16) -1988-Seismic Zonkers (Craig & Jana) vs. Brain Teasers (Kevin & Siema). (JP10.17) 'Season 7' -1988-Thrashers (Karita & Paul) vs. Thunder Racers (Jonathan & Jill) (JP11.14) -1988-Salute to Hollywood Squares! East-West Connection (Renee & Dan) vs. Two Wonders of the World (Kevin & Cynthia). Features the “Stomp The Grapes” blooper! (JP11.18) -1988-Donna’s Kids (Joel & Debbie) vs. Apaches (Terry & Joe) (JP14.5) -1988-Blue Devils (Kay & Jeff) vs. Masterminds (Basami & Jerome) (JP17.12) -1988-Deadheads (Mike & Danielle) vs. Freak Outs (Christine & Mike) (JP50.16) -1988-Partial episode; missing round 2. Cosmic Sparks vs. Slimey Worms (RP11.1) -1988-Rif Raffs (Sarah & Bret) vs. Gruesome Twosome (Tim & Cathy) (BT41.5) -1988-Slimeballs (Brian & Shirley) vs. Thunderwolves (Richard & Beth). (BS9.5) -1988-Purple Platypuses (Andrea & Steve) vs. Dingdorks (Kate & Grant) (BS10.1) -1988-3D episode! Whippersnappers (Brian & Kiwana) vs. Psychotic Bananas (Justin & Nicole) (RP12.5) -1988-Blue Slimers (Richard & Katrina) vs. Red Devils (Jamil & Katherine) (RP8.1) -1988-Center Squares (Brian & Danielle) vs. Totally Tubular Twosome (David & Carrie) (RP9.1) -1988-Eliminators (Chris & Jennifer) vs. Psychedelic Cream Team (Jamie & Sebastian). Marc wears a long tie! (RP8.5) -1988-Partial episode; no obstacle course. Couch Potatoes vs. Mischief Makers (BT46.3) -1988-Dynamite Dudes (Ken & Alissa) vs. Gold Canaries (Tyra & Amy). Early taped episode with different question font (BT46.4) 'Season 8' -1988-Swanky Fellows (Josh & Cara) vs. Flaming Envelopes (Steph & Calvert). Marc wears a gum wrapper tie sent in by a fan! (BT46.6) -1988-Beach Bums (Amy & Ben)vs. Outrageous Ogres (Jon & Tammy). (BT47.6) -1988-Dynamic Force (Nina & Joey) vs. Ink Spots (Kamisha & Dave) (RP.1) -1988-Gruesome Twosome (Dennis & Marina) vs. Roaring High Tides (Harry & Lisa) (JP83.4) -1988-Head Bashers (Ben & Amy) vs. Busters (Mandy & Chris) (RP.3) -1988-Head Hunters (John & Emily) vs. Boomers (Matt & Yari) (RP.4) -1988-Other Team (Wit & Josh) vs. Live Wires (Darby & Jennifer). Low audio (RP7.3) -1988-Psychopathic Peas (David & Danielle) vs. Dirty Destroyers (Susan & Mark) (RP2.2) -1988-Skyscrapers (Deanna & Joey) vs. Crushing Duo (Stacy & David) (RP2.3) -1988-Tacizzas (Sarah & Mike) vs. Blasters (Debbie & Billy) (RP7.4) -1988-Thunder (Dori & Jesse) vs. Lightning (Dale & Chad) (RP2.4) -1988-Tortellinis (Cheryl & Matt) vs. Refills (Daria & Sung) (RP2.5) -1988-TV Entrepreneurs (Anthony & Martin) vs. Egomaniacs (Jen & Sheryl) -1988-The Edge (Wendy & Ethan) vs. Hatters (Allison & Chris). A cameraman is knocked unconscious during the Obstacle Course (JP45.3) -1988-Wit Pains (Greg & Monica) vs. Ghastly Goobers (Joy & Stacey). A girl from the audience says her favorite show is Finders Keepers! (JF27.3) -1988-Mad Mountaineers (Kate & Hal) vs. Chowderheads (Allen & Amy). Marc gets pelted with pies, and ends up with an amazingly loud jacket! Low audio (BR17.1) -1988-Prowling Panthers (Al & Yay) vs. Radical Warriors (Annette & Kevin) (BR17.2) -1988-Silver Eagles (Leanne & Brian) vs. Jaguars (Rachel & Jason). Lots of Superman jokes in this episode (BR17.3) -1988-Thunder & Lightning (Brian & Stephanie) vs. Frantastic Taramedics (Fran & Tara). First Tossup won almost instantly! (BR17.4) -1988-Ozones (Benjamin & Tracy) vs. Longshots (Kim & Jeff). (JP27.12) 'Season 9' -1988-Celebrity episode! Bayside Bombers (Jerry Suprian & Amy) vs. Chargers (Josie Davis & Chris) (VM2.12) -1988-Tuesday of Celebrity Week! Dogit Crue (David Faustino & Jennifer) vs. Entrepeneurs (Staci Keenan & Eddie) (BS10.2) -1988-Celebrity episode! Public Enemies (David Faustino & LaFia) vs. Illegal Eagles (Staci Keenan & Scott) (FD9.2) -1988-Thursday of Celebrity Week! Chauvinists (David Faustino & ) vs. Feminists (Staci Keenan &) (BS10.3) -1988-Friday of Celebrity Week! Hot Pursuit (David Faustino & ) vs. Spaghetti & Meatball (Staci Keenan &) (BS10.4) -1988-Monday of Celebrity Week! Hollywood & Vine (Jeremy Miller & Kristen) vs. Wacky Weasels (Candace Cameron & Alex) (FD9.1) -1988-Tuesday of Celebrity Week! Lightning Bolts (Jeremy Miller & Kira) vs. Cream Puffs (Candace Cameron & Quentin). (BR16.5) -1988-Wednesday of a Celebrity Week! Mobilizers (Candice Cameron & Shannon) vs. Chernobyl Children (Jeremy Miller & Brian) (273.4) Super Sloppy Double Dare (1987) episodes 'Season 1 original run, with early SSDD logo!' -1987-Skipper Doos (Ian & Rachel) vs. Lightning Bugs (Michael & Saritz). (203.1) -1987-Pathunkins (Rachel & Jonah) vs. Mysterious Stingers (Lisa & Terry). (202.3) -1987-Jersey Girls (Heather & Risa) vs. Sharks (Jacob & Fred). Very unexcited audience today (smaller audience?) (369.7) -1987-Amazing As (Andy & Amy) vs. 5150s (Doug & Lauren) (JP11.2) -1987-M&Ms (Katie & Jeannie) vs. Hellcats (Steve & Chris). Marc shows off the new book “Hey! Robin Speaks!” (JP.13) -1987-Miami Vice Day! Tubbs (Erin & Stephanie) vs. Crocketts (Dennis & Gary) (JP.14) -1987-KCK’s (Audon & Joy) vs. Pudwhackers (Jason & Stacy). First question is about “The Dating Game” (JP2.4) -1987-Pepperoni Pizzas (Janice & Adam) vs. Miracle Workers (Kristen & Alex). The Pepperoni Pizzas are incredibly good! (JP2.5) -1987-Bionic Two (A.J. & Melissa) vs. Cremators (Neil & Patti) (JP2.6) -1987-Super Solvers (Amy & Derek) vs. Champions (Elizabeth & Allen). A Physical Challenge is won in 2 seconds!!! (JP2.7) -1987-Shore Breakers (Katie & Liz) vs. New Yawkers (Jeffrey & Daniel) (JP2.8) -1987-Backwash (Nina & Tom) vs. Headless Horsemen (Stacy & Israel) (JP10.3) -1987-The Difference (Karen & Greg) vs. Punky Preppies (Eric & Melissa). Marc breaks the mailbox! (JP10.4) -1987-Bon Jovi Babes (Michelle & Suzanne) vs. Footloose Fanatics (Howard & Scott) (JP10.5)-1987-Celebrity Episode! Koelher Bears (Freddy Koelher & mom Meredith) vs. Hawks (Danny Pintauro & dad John) (JP11.3) -1987-Pizza People (Sherry & Jonathan) vs. Firestarters (Michael & Nicole). A question about LMAD in round 1! (JP11.4) -1987-Red Hot Double Trouble Terrible Twosome (Gabrielle & Dave) vs. Quicksilver (Kerry & Matt) (JP11.5) -1987-Midnight Express (Dara & Andrew) vs. Untouchables (Jay & Christine) (JP11.6) -P1987-Chieftans (Jason & Heather) vs. Deadly Dialtones (Jerome & Ana). (JP11.7) -1987-Monroe Monsters (Trevor & Anna) vs. Atomic Toasters (Andrew & Stacy) (JP11.8) -1987-Teen Wolves (John & Beth) vs. Voyager (Michelle & Donovan) (JP11.9) -*1987-Masterminds (Corey & Charlie) vs. Dynamite Duo (Vinny & Jill). (BT42.3) Super Sloppy Double Dare (1989-1991) episodes 'Season 2 (Syndicated Version)' -January 22, 1989-PREMIERE!!! Messy Brain Busters (Brenda & David) vs. Brain Freaks (Kim & Jason) (JP2.9) -January 23, 1989-Jet Sets (Alison & Brad) vs. Chronic Halitosis (Terra & Andy). First question is about “Jeopardy” (MOJ.2) -1989-Beauty & The Beast (HARVEY & Teresa) vs. Oozing Pigeons (MARC SUMMERS & Gary). Jim J. Bullock guest hosts! Robin and Dave announced it for this episode only (201.5) -1989-Festering Giants (Brian & Allison) vs. Soul Survivors (Lela & Dan) (220.9) -1989-Groundhog’s Day Special! Unbeatables (Jason & Michelle) vs. Kazooka Nuts (Mary & Tom). First question is about Hollywood Squares! (274.6) -1989-Fruity Pockmarks (Melinda & Matt) vs. Convulsive Tadpoles (John Paul & Stacy). Odd “I Love Lucy”-themed episode (211.11) -1989-Super Slop-A-Mania I! Bobby "The Brain" Heenan & Dave vs. Gorilla Monsoon & Patrice (RP6.2) -1989-Super-Slop-a-Mania II! Mr. Perfect & Ryan vs. Hacksaw Jim & Amy (211.13) -1989-Hanging Scabs (Jody & Craig) vs. Other Team (Lauren & Robbie) (201.1) -1989-Psychedelic Mailmen (Melissa & Joe) vs. Annihilators (Michelle & Joe) (210.2) -1989-Armpit Clambakes (Melissa & Charles) vs. Spud Buds (Matt & Jennifer). Marc makes a reference to “The Diamond Head Game”! (215.12) -1989-Mustard Blow Holes (Christy & Anthony) Swollen Red Fish (Seth & Sara). Marc makes a reference to “Couch Potatoes”! (222.6) -1989-Fantastics (Salim & Sanae) vs. Nuclear Meatballs (Robert & Nicole). An odd obstacle called “My Pet Dinosaur” is used as Obstacle 5. (220.4) -1989-Hilarious Asparagus (Kate & Patrick) vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turnips (Warrick & Christa) (223.5) -1989-Compost Heap (Eliza & Michael) vs. Upchucks (Crystal & Suby) (242.4) -1989-Prep Squad (Tom & Chris) vs. Greyhounds (Brian & Danielle) (246.6) -1989-Soul Sisters (Grace & Michelle) vs. Perpendicular Partners (Adam & Valnicky) (246.8) -1989-Embedded Nostril Maggots (Rich & Stacy) vs. Wild Things (Mike & Amy) (255.2) -1989-Buggers (Jackie & Jessoni) vs. Saliva (Ken & Rich). (255.6) -1989-Pus Monkeys (Jerry & Ali) vs. Horrid Slug Burgers (Matt & Amy). Marc has a long tie! (279.2) -1989-Gaseous Freaks (Jill & Mike) vs. Vomiting Lard Brains (Karen, & Russ) -1989-Jersey Germs (Damian & Jackie) vs. Parasitic Sucker Fish (Janet & Jesse) (222.8) -1989-The Maurauders (Dory & Greg) vs. The Dirty Swabs (Darren & Harmony) -1989-Raw Sewage Survivors (Edith & Jeff) vs. Pancreatic Fluid (Elise & Ryan) (214.5) -1989-Steaming Cow Patties (Jim & Tricia) vs. Spittoons (Christy & John) CLOSE game! (216.5) -1989-Pus Slugs (Ingra & Heather) vs. Liposuction (Kathy & Brian) (343.4) -1989-Greusome Twosome (Rolf & Andrea) vs. Eye Goop Toe Warts (Jessica & Todd) (485.5) -1989-Lice Ridden Skags (Laura & Shannon) vs. Twin Towers (Damien & John) (JP14.10) -1989-President’s Day Special! Fungus Freaks (Jason & Deena) vs. Regurgitated Worms (Gretchen & Tony) (JP18.14) -1989-Slime Sliders (Peter & Angie) vs. Quinky Dinks (Mandy & Billy). (FD.2) -1989-Odious Vermin (Danielle & Dennis) vs. Armpit Warthogs (Sean & Kelly) (FD4.2) -1989-Greased Thunder (Dave & Deana) vs. Mucous Membranes (Betsy & Rassan) (FD4.3) -1989-Disasterous Duo (Jamie & Naima) vs. Dizzle Dorks (Becky & Jason). Al Silvers does the intro! (67.7) -March 29, 1989 (Taped 2/1/89)-Rancid Rash People (Janice & Allison) vs. Brains Unlimited (Bert & Brian) (FD10.3) 'Season 3 (Syndicated Version)' -1989-Galaxy One (Kristin & Seneca) vs. Messy Maniacs (David & Tricia) (FD10.4) -1989-Incredible Kids (Terryn & Shawn) vs. Fort Leeders (PJ & Corey) (JP51.1) -1989-Repugnant Secretion (Marissa & Craig) vs. Louse Larva Casserole (Betsy & Bill) (JP51.2) -1989-Dare Devils (Julianne & Joe) vs. Gomer Bile (Scott & Fran) (JP51.3) -1989-Cryptic Complainers (Mike & Kelly) vs. Trouble Makers (Tricia & Chad) (RP4.3) -1989-Do-Dads (Heather & Colt) vs. Endoplasmic Reticulum (Dominic & Nicole) (RP4.4) -1989-Dry Heaving Upchucks (Samantha & Tom) vs. Passing Sauerkraut (Hadia & Brian) (RP5.3) -1989-Furry Arachnid Barf (Heather & John) vs. Debackle Heads (Matt & Amy) Harvey comes to ruin Marc’s white suit! (RP5.4) -1989-Jabber Jaws (Gary & Cheryl) vs. Tiny Terrible Twosome (Danita & Wayne) (RP5.2) -1989-Killer Daisies (Tricia & Greg) vs. Dare Devils (Steve & Chrissy). First episode to use the "splat" sound effect for team names...Marc's clearly never heard it before! (RP6.3) -1989-Kooky Loos (Cecilia & Jim) vs. Super Sloppy Scuzzbags (Kevin & Heather) (RP5.5) -1989-Stagnant Wetters (Shirkia & Tung) vs. Plasticine Slime (Kelly & Josh) (RP6.1) -1989-Stingers (Lisa & John) vs. Belly Button Lint (Albert & Angie) (RP4.2) -1989-Cesspool Sardine Sweethearts (Andrea & Jeffrey) vs. Leeched Love Boils (Tim & Theresa) (BT37.4) -1989-Bulging Boogers (Audrey & Derek) vs. Decaying Dead Loggers (Stephanie & Chris) (RP11.5) -1989-Cosmic Zoinks (Becky & Jeff) vs. Dead Pathologists (Sheree & Bret) (RP12.2) -1989-Pickle Snoots (Melanie & Gabe) vs. Lone Stars (Heather & Tiande) (RP10.3) -1989-Sweaty Palms (Jenny & Zachary) vs. Athletic Foot Duo (Josh & Amy) (RP11.4) -1989-Putrid Pustules (Richard & Amy) vs. Obtuse Nugatory Noggins (Nate & Stephanie) (JP11.10) Orlando Episodes -1989-Super Sloppy Slimey Suckers (Shannon & RaShawn) vs. Toasted Crackers (Suzanne & Fazell). Uses the same backdrop as the Philly episodes (might be the first-taped Orlando episode) (360.1) -1989-Home Chickens (Tyler & Kim) vs. Untouchables (Jennifer & John). Blue neon behind Marc (FD10.5) -1989-Dynamic Disaster (Sarah & Andy) vs. Freaky Freckles (Tom & Renee). Blue neon behind Marc (FD10.6) -1989-Gleaming Eagles (Jeff & Raphael) vs. Bodacious Bombers (Debbie & Heather). Blue neon behind Marc (RP3.5) -1989-Intergalactic Aardvarks (Deborah & Brian) vs. Gak Attackers (Jennifer & Milon). Blue neon behind Marc (RP2.1) -1989-Salute to baseball! Blue Jays (Caleb & Ashley) vs. Reds (Jim & Amy). Neither team can answer “How many arms did Babe Ruth have?”. Blue neon behind Marc (339.5) -1989-Self Destruction (Rachel & Arain) vs. Terrorizing Terriers (Treba & Andrew) Blue neon behind Marc (242.6) -1989-Ators (Mark & Lisa) vs. Racing Ramblers (Seth & Jeroma). Blue neon behind Marc (325.10) -1989-Demolition Duo (Diana & Mark) vs. Bionic Blonds (Laura & Travis). Blue neon behind Marc (RP3.3) -1989-Demolition (Mike & Mike) vs. Tin Grins (Kinley & Alicia). Blue neon behind Marc (BT47.3) -1989-Fighting Knights (Chris & Betsy) vs. Dastardly Daredevils (Jim & Erin). Blue neon behind Marc (BT45.4) -1989-Gruesomes (Curtis & Kelly) vs. Super Sloppy Warriors (Liz & Matt). Nobody can answer "who hosted Family Double Dare"! Blue neon behind Marc (RP11.3) -1989-Slime Busters (Alyssa & Jimmy) vs. Bodacious Blonds (Buffy & Eric). Buffy was on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! Blue neon behind Marc (RP11.6) -1989-Toxic Avengers (Catherine & Sean) vs. Wave Dancers (Andy & Tammy). Catherine was on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! Blue neon behind Marc (JP51.4) -1989-Barracuda Bananas (Rod & Kim) vs. Babbling Bubbleheads (Carol & Bubba). Bubba was on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (RP12.1) -1989-Unidentical Twins (Murray & Linda) vs. Severed Heads (Tim & Kim) (RP12.3) -1989-Surfing Sushis (Jocelyn & Anil) vs. Exploding Cherry Bombs (Julie & Tib). Jocelyn Steiner would later star in “Welcome Freshmen”, and Anil would be on the “How To Throw a Double Dare Party” tape! (201.9) -1989-Kool K’s (Keith & Kacey) vs. Crusaders (Justy & Dion) (261.5) -1989-Bodacious Boneheads (Shannon & Brian) vs. Electric Youth (Kristy & Tony). The Harvey Obstacle Course! (290. -1989-Freezer Burn (Chris & Heather) vs. Refrigerator Raiders (Kelsey & Herbie) (335.3) -1989-Kids In Play (Renee & Michael) vs. Magic Maniacs (Pat & Alia) (360. -1989-Blond Boneheads (Greg & Mary) vs. Metallic Maulers (Amber & Sean) (365.6) -1989-It’s Stupid Hat Day! Blue Barracudas (Stephanie & Walt) vs. Adolescent Atom Bombs (Tiffany & Travis). Neither team can answer “How many ankles does Michael J. Fox have?” (348.6) -1989-Salute to Breakfast! Groveling Grummets (Sean & China) vs. Jammin’ J’s (Jennifer & Jason) (301.4) -1989-Really Bizarre Episode: Backwards Day! Chitter Chatters (Shayla & Allison) vs. Get Funky Duo (Claig & Scott). Claig & Scott were on the "How To Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (301.10) -1989-Be Kind To Animals Day! Two Live Crew (Chris & Nature) vs. Lucero Quality (Trad & Didi). All four kids were on the "How To Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (304.3) -1989-The Halloween Episode! Beach Bums (Chris & Heidi) vs. Sensational Suckers (Margarita & Jeremy) (428.7) -1989-Wild Things (Liz & Josh) vs. Slick-N-Slime (Josh & Shana) (JP11.11) -1989-Puking Punks (Karen & Darren) vs. Eugha Elves (Nikki & Mike) (FD4.1) -1989-Chill Dills (David & Sarissa) vs. Hot Peppers (Laura & Jay) (JP51.5) -1989-Bodacious Beach Bums (Amy & Jason) vs. Short Slimers (Chris & Alexis) (RP3.2) -1989-Denominators (Courtney & Mel) vs. Sewer Babies (David & Amy). David & Amy were on the "How to Throw a Double Dare Party" tape! (RP3.4) -1989-Gak Busters (Nick & Kelly) vs. Mean Green Slime Machine (Taryn & Nick) (RP4.5) -1989-Ridiculous Rodent Roaches (Julie Ann & Brian) vs. Two Hype (Andre & Christine) (RP5.1) -1989-Tribute to Wink Martindale! Home Chickens (Terri & Brandon) vs. Psychedelic Spitballs (Angela & Brian) (RP4.1) -*1989-International Day! Strykers (Nicole & Chris) vs. Rolph's Rebels (Courtney & Cameron). 1991 repeat with commercials, VERY bright video (BT47.4) Family Double Dare (FOX, 1988) episodes 'Season 1' -April 3, 1988-Sneak Preview episode! McGoldrick (Tom, Tim, Matt, & Debbie) vs. O'Donnell (Chris, Will, Drew, & Deedee). Has a special intro not seen in reruns! Original commercials (AR2.4) -1988-Gudeluna (Bill, Katie, Mike, & Kathy) vs. Keeney (Greg, Heather, David, & Peg). Original commercials (RP7.5) -1988-McKenna (Terry, Mary Beth, Daniel, & Debbie) vs. Millhouse (Roger, Vanessa, Roger, & Ida). Average quality (JP.12) -1988-Southwick (Bob, Adrian, Jesse, & Pat) vs. Doerr (Fran, Shelley, Frannie, & Roni) (AR2.3) -1988-Winward (Ron, Ron Jr., Tricia, & Pat) vs. Reilly (Vince, Chris, Maggie, & Barbara). Nickelodeon commercials (FD.1) -May 21, 1988-Celebrities help the families! Datz-Lerner (Jerry, John, Myrna, & Lou Ferrigno) vs. Dieroff (Steve, Gina, Lynn, & WEIRD AL YANKOVIC!!!) Original commercials (DC2.10) -1988-Scharles (Rich, Danielle, Brian, & Chris) vs. Lentz (David, Kara, Michael, & Susan). Picture jumpy, Nickelodeon commercials (JR.6) -1988-Dugary (Bob, Joy, Danielle, & Sue) vs. Marini (Ray, Vincent, Steven, & Alicia) (AR2.2) -1988-Fondak (Greg, Alison, Brad, & Mary Jane) vs. Fischler (Dennis, Jennifer, Dennis, & Wanda) Nickelodeon commercials, video cuts out during second tossup, but great quality otherwise (DC2.11) -1988-Chew (Al, Lisa, Amy, & Janet) vs. Wilfrid (Tom, Bret, Devon, & Diane) (JP11.1) Family Double Dare (Nick, 1990-1993) episodes ' 'Season 2 -1990-The first taped 1990 episode! Awesomes (Jim, Michael, Gregory, & Ruth) vs. Blasters (Linda, Ryan, Janae, & Gary) Has three-digit scoreboards! (196.7) -1990-Gak Pack (Bob, Brandy, Jason, & Lorean) vs. Solid Rocks (Kay, Toby, Shelly, & Wes). Has three-digit scoreboards! (JP37.1) -*1990-Down Hill Racers (Alison, Greg, Beth, & Randy) vs. Mind Benders (Gail, Anthony, Michelle, & Carl) Randy was on Wheel of Fortune! Has three-digit scoreboards…and shows why they were eliminated in the first place! Two copies, different plugs on each: Circa 1995 repeat with no commercials (NC11.1) or GaS airing (289.5) -*1990-Kandy Kanes (Linda, Erin, Kara, & Gary) vs. Holders (Pam, Amanda, Lori, & Rich). Has three-digit scoreboards! One team gets credit for a Physical Challenge they did not complete. Two copies, same prize plugs on each: GaS airing (246.4) or 8/6/12 Teennick repeat -1990-Red Knights (Allen, Holly, Jennifer & Gloria) vs. Thoroughbreds (Nancy, Hal, Phillip, & Allen). Robin does the intro! The ONLY GaS airing with original plugs intact! (JP36.1) -1990-Rubbles (Chris, Amber, Orion, & Lynn) vs. Daring Dunhams (Cindy, Brad, Crystal, & Mike). Only GaS airing with Harvey-announced updated plugs (JP2.15) -1990-The famous “Marc is late” episode! Ready Or Nots (Steve, Kyle, Derek, & Charlene) Turgid Snowballs (Jim, Kerry, Tracy, & Ann) (318.3) -1990-Goop Busters (Libby, Renee, Michelle, & Dan) vs. Avengers (Tom, Tom, Evan, Janice) (191.6) -1990-Red Stars (Ibor, Dave, Ibor Jr., & Eileen) vs. Fast Tracks (Bill, Ryan, Michael, & Kaleen) A Physical Challenge is completed in two seconds! Two copies, different plugs on each: Circa 1994 repeat with no commercials, part of open clipped (NC19.4) or complete GaS airing (192.1 -1990-Gator Stompers (Kathy, Scott, Heather, Ron) vs. Blue Angels (Lon, Desiree, Cody, & Deb). The opening stunt takes FOREVER. No credits (211.9) -1990-Queen Of Hearts (Donna, Tim, Dawn, & Mike) vs. Krunchers (Dennis, Kevin, Ryan, & Connie) (221.3) -1990-Red Sox (Peter, Matt, Becky, & Meg) vs. Studs (Kria, Barmita, Samir, & Kumar) Peter has a long (but neat) story (239.7) -1990-Running Reds (Fred, Chad, Todd, & Julie) vs. Blue Flames (Bob, Janine, Glenn, & Grace) (TPIR33.4) -1990-Buckeyes (Loretta, Chuck, Guy, & John) vs. Wildcats (Jean, Lisa, Karen, & Mike). TOTAL SHUTOUT!!! (TPIR33.5) -December 1, 1990-Odd Squad (Tom, Moira, Colin, & Eva) vs. Farvergnügens (Cookie, Sam, Marisa, & Karl) (TPIR33.7) -1990-Sugar Babies (Kay, Aubrey, Arion, & Lori) vs. Quackers (Penny, Katie, Jennifer, & Freeman). Some funny contestant interviews in the beginning! (287.8) -1990-Dazzling Darlings (Dorothy, Melissa, Christine, & Pat) vs. Fantastic Four (Sal, Kevin, Chris, & Diane). Marc & Robin get covered in blue slime! (289.9) -1990-Candys (Tom, Crystal, Sharla, & Debbie) vs. Turkeys (Steve, Jason, Alison, & Barbara) (290.9) -1990-Slime Stoppers (Nancy, Shannon, Scott, & Barry) vs. Blue Bull Dogs (Steve, Jessica, Lisa, & Sue). Steve has a huge beard, and a pizza man comes in to do a question! (292.4) -*1990-Pink Floyd (Fran, Justin, Megan, & Floyd) vs. Swat Team (Roger, Kristin, Michael, & Ellen). Greg Lee is in the ball pit! Two copies: 1990 airing with no commercials, but original plugs! (RI48.1) or GaS airing with '97 plugs (292.9) -1990-Lima Beings (Ken, Brian, Craig, & Kathy) vs. Mojo Magic (Jeanie, Scott, Summer, & Chuck). A question about “What’s My Line” in round 1! (296.5) -1990-The Awesome Foursome (Susan, Danielle, Kerry, & Carl) vs. The Blue Blazers (Craig, Ryan, Kevin, & Wanda) (298.8) -1990-The Whitehouse Crew (Chris, Tim, Amy, & Sue) vs. Gross Gladiators (Brenda, Michelle, Jim, & Andy) (298.9) -1990-Long Lastings (Deborah, Jason, Heather, & Russ) vs. Blue Thunder (Joe, Rachel, Will, & Wanda). A question about the Wheel of Fortune pilot is asked! (302.10) -1990-Grateful Red (Mark, Sarah, Luke, & Francis) vs. Blue Suede Shoes (Susan, Andy, Robin, & Jeff). Opening stunt takes OVER 3 MINUTES!!! (305.11) -1990-Green Machine (Jan, Steven, Katie, & Linda) vs. 3 Men & A Lady (Joe, David, Ben, & Rochelle) (JP14.3) -1990-3 M’s & Me (Vicky, Michael, Matthew, & Mike) vs. Gulf Screamers (Linda, Eric, Chris, & Charles) (JP11.15) -1990-Desert Heat (Les, Christy, Craig, & Sue) vs. Blue Wave (Mike, Amy, Erin, & Laurie). Robb Edward Morris is in the audience, and he gets a surprise during the first commercial break! (JP22.2) -1990-Troopers (Wilbur, DeNira, John, & Debra) vs. Scatter Brains (Lia, Sharon, Steven, & Bob) (JP26.2) -1990-Dare Devils (Ramon, Ramon Jr., Rebecca, & Norma) vs. Gobstoppers (Mike, Brian, Christy, & Pat). Features the Gak Butler! (JP36.4) -1990-Untouchables (Tom, Michele, Ben, & Ruth) vs. Bush Wackers (Lance, Danny, Jamie, & Barbara) (JP36.2) -1990-Sunshine Snorkelers (John, Sarah, Rachel, & Lois) vs. Blue Barons (Diane, Carrie, Jamie, & Rob). Misspelling in DD question (VERY easy to miss) (JP44.6) -*1990-Tasmanians (Donald, Jessica, Robert, & Marianne) vs. Ghoulies (Charlie, Shauna, Scott, & Carol). Watch as Greg Lee and Harvey stage a wrestling match on the Obstacle Course! Two copies: 1992 repeat with Harvey-announced plugs & commercials, including a Nick Arcade promo (BT41.6) or GaS repeat with Doc-announced plugs (JP44.8) -1990-Dream Team (Joanne, Tracy, Robbie, & Kurt) vs. Baggy Blues (Steve, Amy, Michael, & Hilda) (JP46.4) -1990-Celebrity episode, with two basketball players! Crusaders (Tennille, Jennille, Edward, & Tyrone Brown) vs. Sluggers (Joe, Jay, Alice, & Sam Vincent). First question is about Family Double Dare! (318.4) -1990-Celebrity episode! Hard Rockers (Wil Wheaton, Pam, April, & John) vs. Hoosier Hot Shots (Kelly Williams, Mark, Chad, & Pat) (JP45.2) -1990-Celebrity episode! Red Skins (Jaleel White, Linda Jason Jan) Gadgets (Candace Cameron, Julie, Adam Simon (JP45.5) -1990-Celebrity Episode! Funky Four (Rain Pryor, Roger, Amy, & Cookie) vs. Arkansas Travelers (Tina Yothers, Pam, Amber, & Greg) (JP36.3) -1990-Last taped 1990 episode. No Clue-Crew (Pam, Amanda, Lori, Rich) vs. Northboro Road Runners (Sheila, Shannon, Megan, & Fran). No Clue-Crew were previously on as the “Holders”; they were brought back due to an error (JP14.11) 'Season 3' -1992-Third season premiere! Clarkmeisters (Vicki, Christina, Scott, & Jerry) vs. Wild Walls (Jim, Marie, Gina, & Diane). Doc Holliday is introduced, Harvey & his son make a cameo, and the Tournament of Champions trophy is seen for the first time! (198.11) -1992-First taped 1992 episode, with darker neon on the blue side! Red Lightning (Michael, Heather, Johnathan, & Lynn) vs. Steel Phantoms (Dennis, Chrissy, Katie, & Roni) (517.5) -1992-M&M Family (Miguel, Miguel, Mary Carmen, & Maria) vs. Parrot Heads (Janet, Suzanne, Chad, & Nancy) (222.2) -*1992-Polar Bears (Sandy, Julie, Chuck, & Chuck) vs. Daredevils (Elaine, Michael, Mary Beth, & Dick). Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.1), also have GaS airing on (226.2) -1992-Virginia Dares (Kevin, Joe, Mary, & Ann) vs. Texas Twisters (Jimmy, Jason, Cassie, & Karen). Original plugs! (226.7) -1992-Keys Conchs (George, Adam, David, & Donna) vs. Pleasant Hill Billies (Cliff, Lindsay, Clint, & Laura) (255.5) -1992-Red Lobsters (Wayne, Nicole, Michelle, & Sandra) vs. Blue Babes (Peggy, Lisa, Heather, & Steph) (268.6) -1992-Slime City Slickers (Dick, Lisa, Lisa, & Betsy) vs. Irizarry All-Stars (Marty, Chris, Danny, & Sandy). Danny was also on a 1992 episode of Guts (274.8) -1992-Red Barons (Art, Josh, David, & Brenda) vs. Double Daredevils (Gail, Brian, Kyle, & Tom). CLOSE game! (274.9) -*1992-Mad Dogs (Mike, Shauna, Kristen, & Michelle) vs. Minus 2 (Peter, Jessica, Emily, & Debbie). Two copies, different plugs on each: 8/25/96 repeat with commercials (FD.3), or GaS airing (278.9) -*1992-Red Jays (John, Joanie, Joey, & Rose) vs. Blue Blazers (Sam, Blake, Rice, & Julie). Two copies, both have same plugs: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD.4), GaS airing on (290.10) -*1992-Red Rascals (Rick, Matt, Brad, & Leslie) vs. Freeloaders (Patti, Billy, Aaron, & Bill). Marc does his Arsenio Hall impression again, and an EXCITING bonus round! Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.3) or GaS airing (296.4) -1992-Slimebusters (Rick, Christina, Callie, & Bonnie) vs. Magic Martins (Duke, Chris, Jay, & Robin). Dumb answer on a Manx Cat question (302.11) -1992-Sliminators (Tom, Jody, Cory, & Julie) vs. Blue Devils (Jerry, Jamie, Jenny, & Sandy). Tom & Julie would later appear on DD 2000! (304.5) -1992-Professional Tourists (Daryl, Ryan, Mike, & Greg) vs. Hoosiers (Doug, Matthew, Angela, & Terri) (304.6) -1992-Red Foxes (Jack, J.R., Adam, & Renee) vs. Slime Runners (Kurt, Josh, Jamie, & Judy) (309.3) -*1992-Mean McQueens (Kris, Ryan, Katie, & Ron) vs. Windy City Players (Emma, Isha, Nakia, & Phillip). Two copies, same plugs on each: GaS airing (218.8) or 8/5/12 Teennick airing -1992-Fluffy Hippos (Wanda, Nicole, Karen, & Scott) vs. Blue Bullets (Sheila, Jennifer, Justin, & Allen) (149.9) -1992-Cincinnati Slimers (Steve, Catherine, Cathy, & Tex) vs. Gak Backs (Dave, Jeff, Scott, & Pat) (359.6) -1992-Red Indians (Alex, Andrea, Michelle, & Lydia) vs. Blue Angels (David, Christy, Erin, & Anna) (369.5) -*1992-High Rollers (Janice, Jade, Jen, & Joe) vs. Slime Stoppers (Ed, Megan, Eric, & Lucille). 1994 repeat with some commercials (JP20.3) -Taped 7/22/92-Each team has a wheelchair athlete! 3 Eggheads & A Yolk (Michael, Katie, Michael, & Christina) vs. Laughing Lunatics (Robert, Rebecca, Jennifer, & Laurie). 9/25/93 repeat with commercials & plugs! (BT47.2) -1992-Killer Kanes (Tom, Nate, Abe, & Helen) vs. Terminators (Joe, Laurie, Amanda, & Dennis). First set of grandparents ever on Family Double Dare! 1996 repeat with commercials (FD.5), also have copy witn no commercials but original plugs (JP26.4) -1992-Bulls (Katheen, Jen, Lisa, & Bernie) vs. Jersey Devils (Connie, Joel, Jeff, & Bob) (JP38.1) -1992-Red Roundtable (Scotty, Rachel, Ben, & Steve) vs. Blue Bandits (Donna, James, Jeff, & John). Two copies, different plugs on each: 9/7/96 rerun with commercials (FD2.5), 1997 rerun with commercials, no opening tossup (JP38.2) -1992-Ballistics (Greg, Adam, Shana, & Shelly) vs. Tarpon Terrors (Leean, Mike, Mandy, & Mike) (JP38.3) -*1992-Ozsome Wizards (Marc never says their names!) vs. Slime Racing Pacers (Don, Sarah, Lindsay, & Teresa). Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.4), GaS airing (JP38.4) -1992-Slimers (Terri, Faith, Katie, & Christine) vs. Blue Bombers (Rick, Doug, Rick, & Tammy). Two copies, different plugs on each: 1996 repeat with commercials (FD2.2), GaS airing on (JP39.2) -1992-Gak Whackers (Ida, Vanessa, Richard Jr., & Richard) vs. Slimebusters (Judd, Kerry, Mike, & Kathy). The opening tossup prop breaks! (JP39.3) -1992-Gangbusters (Frank, David, Frank, & Jackie) vs. Amazons (Cindy, Douglas, Jill, & Paul) (JP45.8) -*1992-Gate-Rs (Bob, Kelly, Teresa, & Ellen) vs. Bubblicious Bishops (Lydia, Renee, Ryan, & Larry). Circa 1999 repeat without commercials (JP17.3) -1992-Celebrity Episode! Red Demons (Zachary Brian, Susie, Kelly, & Carol) vs. 3 Dudes & A Dudette (Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Rusty, Paul, & Joan) (JP39.4) -1992-Celebrity Episode! Killer Tomatoes (Chelsea Herford, Debra, Lori, & Ed) vs. Blue Demons (Tatyana Ali, Carl, Jeremy, & Judy) (JP39.1) -1992-Celebrity episode! Best (Steve, Josh, Jason, & Natalie Nucci) vs. Very Best (Pete, Tony, Stephanie, & Mark David) Two copies, different plugs on each: Circa 1994 repeat without commercials (RI48.2) or GaS airing (359.5) -1992-4 Short Texans (Roslyn, Royce, Ryan, & Robert) vs. Granite Toast (Rich, Becky, Andy, & Suzanne). Great episode; Marc does an impression of Arsenio Hall, and one cast member sings “I Feel The Earth Move”! (191.9) -1992-Space Cadets (Nils, Jen, Millie, & Kathy) vs. Blue Sharks (Mark, Alison, DeLora, & Joyce) (199.2) -1992-Cheese Heads (Joyce, Ryan, Katie, & Margaret) vs. Killer Kellers (Alex, Andy, Mike, & Marty). A record $1,050 amassed in preliminary rounds!! (249.9) -January 3, 1993-Second taped 1992 episode, with darker neon on the blue side! Jersey Devils (Mark, Corinne, Mark, & Corrine) vs. Kentucky Wildcats (Husky, Natasha, Chastity, & Anna) (215.1) -January 10, 1993-Gruesome Grindles (Paul, Mike, Kylie, & Ruby) vs. Battling Barons (Diane, Jason, Jennifer, & Gary) (225.2) -*February 7, 1993-Finale: The Hour-long Tournament of Champions! Game 1: Granite Toast vs. Killer Kellers. Game 2: Space Cadets vs. Gruesome Grindles. Repeat from 8/21/94 with commercials (DC9.1) Super Special Double Dare *February 8, 1992 (Taped 2/7/92)-Too Legit (Waymon Tisdale, Charles Smith, Emily, & Jeremy) vs. O Town Posse (Rick Barry, Bob Leneer, Aisha, & Shawn) (JP10.1) *1992-Quad Squad (Jason Zimbler, David Rosel, Jason, & Ray) vs. Colossal Shoes (Melissa Joan Hart, Jocelyn Steiner, Katherine, & Marybeth) (JP10.2) Double Dare 2000 'Season 1' -January 22, 2000-Special “Sneak Preview” episode aired on Snick! 100 Deeds For Eddie McDowd (Richard Moll, Brenda Song, Brandon Gilberstadt, & Morgan Kibby) vs. Amanda Show (Drake Bell, Nancy Sullivan, Racquel Lee, & Amanda Bynes) (371.9) -*January 24, 2000-PREMIERE!!! Red Hot Chili Peppers (Tom, Taylor, Weston, & Ann) vs. Blue Angels (Tony, Anthony, Chris, & Melinda) Two copies available: original broadcast (JP22.1) or GaS (191.8) -January 25, 2000-Red Chili Peppers (Jim, Holly, Luke, & Debbie) vs. Blue Bombers (Tom, Michael, Michelle, & Debra) (BT26.1) -January 26, 2000-Dazzling Dolphins (Brent, Sterling, Ashley, & Donna) vs. Whirlwinds (Paul, Eric, David, & Liz) (AR4.3) -January 27, 2000-Bear Cats (Scott, Jessica, Megan, & Tammy) vs. Blue Manatees (Bob, Melissa, Ashley, & Maria) (563.9) -January 31, 2000 (Taped 1/21/00)-Gak Meisters (Craig, Kyle, Christopher, & Linda) vs. Slime Dogs (Marc, Heather, Zac, & Michele) (LB21.4) -February 1, 2000-Hot Shots (Don, Kristen, Tara, & Tammy) vs. Polyester Monkeys (Paul, Derek, Andrew, & Marianne) (283.9) -February 2, 2000-Talbot Tornadoes (Rod, Haley, Ryan, & Debbie) vs. Blue Rockets (Mike, Jake, Gina, & Vicki) (BT26.2) -February 3, 2000-Fireballs (Steve, Jeremy, Charity, & Bonnie) vs. Blue Dragons (Rick, Keith, Andrea, & Carol) (192.5) -February 4, 2000-Steele Trap (Hal, Johnathan, Chris, & Karen) vs. Vipers (Yusuf, Zishawn, Jibron, & Sima) (LB.1) -February 7, 2000-Awesome Andersons (John, Jeffrey, Jessica, & Joann) vs. Blue Wave (Edward, Janelle, Andrew, & Leslie) (275.11) -*February 8, 2000-Celebrity episode! Snow Day (Josh Peck, Schuyler Fisk, Jade Yorker, & Zena Gray) vs. Amanda Show (Drake Bell, Nancy Sullivan, Racquel Lee, & Amanda Bynes). Original commercials and GREAT quality! (JF.2) -February 9, 2000-Hot Spot (Garcia, JJ, Crystal, & Annie) vs. Old Blue (Ray, Josh, Tara, & Trina) (432.9) -February 10, 2000-Red Riders (Mitch, Phillip, Brittany, & Rhonda) vs. Blue Jays (Ryan, Justin, George, & Elena) (327.5) -February 11, 2000-Barking Spiders (John, John, Barry, & Laura) vs. Blue Jays (Lee, Alex, Nick, & Marsha) (DB20.3) -February 14, 2000-Red Lions (Howard, Douglas, Jacob, & Barbara) vs. Blue Streaks (Steve, Ryan, Tim, & Cindy). Jacob does a Dr. Evil impersonation! (226.5) -February 15, 2000-Red Birds (Steve, Colleen, Adam, & Tina) vs. Blue Birds (Roger, Roger, Scott, & Patricia) (LB.2) -February 16, 2000-Rockin' Rush's (Johnny, Emily, Megan, & Robin) vs. Wright Ones Baby (Alan, Julie, Katie, & Sarah) (LB.3) -February 17, 2000-Red Hots (Monty, Andy, Alisa, & Bonnie) vs. Blue Marlins (Gino, Carlia, Gino, & Robin) (BT26.3) -February 18, 2000-Rockets Red Glare (Matt, Alison, Jessica, & Arlene) vs. Dominators (Jeff, Robbie, Ryan, & Janine) (294.5) -February 21, 2000-Early-taped episode. Miracles (George, David, Justin, & Wendy) vs. Blue High Fives (Jeff, Greg, Lisa, & Debbie) (LB28.1) -February 22, 2000-Red Trees (Chris, Madison, Bailey, & Heidi) vs. Blue Rockers (Brad, Travis, Nicole, & Kris) (353.5) -February 23, 2000-Red Flame Throwers (Bob, Jordan, Courtney, & Carla) vs. Blue Bubble Beams (Darryl, Dylan, Rindell, & Donna) (BT26.4) -February 24, 2000-Red Revengers (David, & Eric, & Rebecca, & Marcy) vs. Texan Barracudas (Johnny, Johnny, Becky, & Sandra) (360.7) -February 25, 2000-Red Warriors (Chris, Michael, Marcus, & Connie) vs. Blue Blazers (Evan, Dylan, Darren, & Rachel) (487.11) -February 28, 2000-Red Blokers (Ted, Kevin, Patrick, & Debbie) vs. Blue Lagoon (Philip, Philip, Veronica, & Linda) (786.4) -February 29, 2000-‘Noles (Michael, Victoria, Mikey, & Laurie) vs. Hurricanes (Ed, Brian, Kristen, & Laura) (226.6) -March 1, 2000-Wolfpack (Chuck, Kimberly, Britney, & Lauren) vs. Blue Blastoids (Brent, Caroline, Chris, & Karla) (LB.4) -March 2, 2000-Red Aces (Al, Adam, Ashley, & Ann) vs. Blue Stars (Mike, Christopher, Jessica, & Mindy). VERY exciting game! Highly recommended! (327.6) -March 3, 2000-Red Raptors (Thomas, Andrew, Michael, & Robin) vs. Blue Pugs (Mike, Benjamin, Austin, & Janine) (411.7) -March 6, 2000-From first day of taping! Tanky Tanks (David, Jessica, Tina, & Joanne) vs. The Blue Monty (Steven, Jason, Zach, & Julie) (LB.5) -March 7, 2000-Red Barons (Bob, Bobby, Caitlin, & Ellen) vs. Blue Bombers (John, Johnathan, Nicole, & Michelle) (195.3) -*March 8, 2000-Red Rubies (Ken, Crystal, Kaya, & Janine) vs. Blue Bees (John, Ashley, Heather, & Debbie). Original broadcast (EP2.8) -March 9, 2000-From first day of taping! Red Rockets (Gary, Mark, Brittany, & Myra) vs. Blue Angels (Kevin, Drake, McKinley, & Jan) (LB28.2) -March 10, 2000-Red Rockin’ Rollers (James, Jacob, Matthew, & Deanna) vs. Blue Daba Dee (Jeffrey, Talia, Ryan, & Cindy) (385.11) -March 13, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Renegades (Bobby, Natalie, Josh, & Yvette) vs. Blue Bikers (James, Joel, Matt, & Diane) (LB28.3) -March 14, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Devils (Andy, Tiffany, John, & Cindy) vs. Blue Warriors (Robert, Johnathan, Michelle, & Maureen) (MD.1) -March 15, 2000-Widescreen episode! Nicks (Mark, Robin, Jackie, & Patti) vs. Demolition Crew (Tyrone, Brian, Brittany, & Sharon) (485.1) -March 16, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Anacondas (Ronald, Ria, Tatyana, & Simonte) vs. Blue Pulverizers (Tony, Gianna, Alia, & Victoria) (MD.2) -March 17, 2000-Widescreen episode! Red Flyers (Fred, Andrew, Matt, & Colleen) vs. Crushers (Scott, Chelsea, Chris, & Suzanne) (192.4) -March 20, 2000-Each team has a Special Olympics Athlete! Red Warriors (Angel, Monica, Candace, & Sherise) vs. Blue Monsoons (Carmen, Deena, Corey, & Debbie). Last episode of season 1 (411.6) 'Season 2' -September 4, 2000-Second season premiere! WCW Wrestlers help the teams! Red Rattlers (Big Vito, Alex, Tiara, & Hacksaw Jim Duggan) vs. Blue Blazers (Corporal Cajun, Marcos, Iris, & A-Wall). Original broadcast (EP2.9) -September 5, 2000-Red Dragons (Robert, Josh, Robbie, & Lisa) vs. Blue Moons (Todd, Marissa, Bethany, & Stacy) (292.10) -September 6, 2000-Red Rough Riders (Paul, Jason, Kelsey, & Laurie) vs. Slimenators (Tom, Maddy, Joe, & Julie). Tom & Julie were on Family Double Dare! (465.3) -September 7, 2000-Red Raptors (Sean, Ryan, Brandon, & Vicki) vs. Little Boy Blues (Jose, Cassie, Andy, & Doris) Open slightly cut (374.10) -September 8, 2000-Red Rockers (John, Jessica, Chase, & Kat) vs. Blue Dragons (Jerry, Jonathan, Anthony, & Marilyn) (344.13) -September 11, 2000-Team Odyssey (Richard, Aisha, Richard, & Sandy) vs. Blue Bombers (Herb, Kevin, Kim, & Evelyn) (BT26.5) -September 12, 2000-Red Hots (Aaron, Sean, Jamie, & Julie) vs. Bronx Bombers (Sammy, Chris, Jay, & Lizzy) (487.12) -September 13, 2000-Coyotes (Thomas, Jonathan, Monique, & Alice) vs. Blue Angels (Brad, Erica, Ashley, & Mindy) (657.3) -September 14, 2000-Charlie's Red Angels (Charlie, Katie, Brooke, & Pam) vs. Blue Falcons (Steve, Miranda, Jared, & Perry) (LB10.1) -September 15, 2000-Lightning Lims (Gabby, Mikey, Alisa, & Mabell) vs. Blue Gak Attacks (Al, Kirsten, Chris, & Vicki) (441.11) -September 18, 2000-Celebrity Episode, with two boy bands! No Authority (Ricky Godinez, Eric Stretch, Tommy McCartney, & Danny Zavatsky) vs. N-Toon (Everett Hall, Chuckie D. Reynolds, Lloyd Polite, & Justin Clark) (LB28.4) -September 19, 2000-Red Gak Attack (Chris, Timmy, Brandon, & Natalie) vs. Blue Lions (Doug, Aaron, Brianna, & Connor) (LB28.5) -September 20, 2000-Sailing Clippers (Rich, Brian, Kimberly, & Teresa) vs. Double Dogs (Phil, Brendan, Blake, & Susan) (355.13) -September 21, 2000-Red Dragons (Dan, Daniel, Philip, & Becky) vs. Blue Knights (Charlie, Veronica, Anthony, & Pam) (383.9) -September 22, 2000-Redalodeons (Nick, Andrew, Mac, & J.C.) vs. Blue Angels (Kevin, Matt, Tyler, & Tracy) (441.10) -September 25, 2000-Red Rockets (Brian, Alice, Brian Jr., & Amy) vs. Blue Monkeys (Tim, Caitlin, Ryan, & Melanie). The ONLY episode to have a tie score and both teams to run the Slopstacle course in the Double Dare franchise! As Jason Harris Katz mentioned. (DC16.6) -September 26, 2000-Red Rockets (Chad, Kristen, Wesley, & Kathy) vs. Daring D's (Dominic, Kara, Daniella, & Marion) (MD.3) -September 27, 2000-Red Musketeers (Darwin, Roderick, Chris, & Linda) vs. Team Ultra (Arthur, Brian, Jennifer, & Gail) (552.11) -September 28, 2000-Red Dragons (David, Ben, Joey, & Toni) vs. Blue Falcons (Rick, Ryan, Brandon, & Sherri) (BT26.6) -September 29, 2000-First taped episode of season 2! Red Cardinals (Daniel, Nick, Melanie, & Marlene) vs. Blue Twisters (Mario, Jared, Keith, & Belma) (657.1) -October 2, 2000-Red Radicals (Rick, Kyle, Corey, & Debbie) vs. Blue Thunder (Scott, Kendra, Krista, & Karen) (371.11) -October 3, 2000-Red Phoenix (Ryan, Austin, Jordan, & Pam) vs. Blueberry Rolls (Cecil, Courtney, Melanie, & Jaquetta) (360.8) -October 4, 2000-Venus and the Flytraps (Bill, Kylie, Cameo, & Susan) vs. Maranda's Collage (Randy, Jacob, Maranda, & Linda) (MD.4) -October 5, 2000-Red Barons (Dan, Chrissy, Daniel, & Teresa) vs. Blue Bombers (Bob, Jennifer, Casey, & Sandy) (BR17.5) -October 6, 2000-Lucky Levinsons (Barry, Josh, Chelsea, & Dana) vs. Musical Muellers (Lee, Gwen, Chad, & Cindy) Opening stunt takes a LONG time. Last civilian episode (215.4) -November 10, 2000-Unannounced finale. Celebrity Episode; “Taina” (Khaliah Adams, LaTangela, Christina Vidal, & Chris Knowings) vs. “Noah Knows Best” (Rachel Roth, Stacy Meadows, Phillip Van Dyke, & Willie Green). Both teams play the Slopstacle Course for charity! (211.2) Double Dare (2018 revival) Bold indicates winning team and which obstacles the winning team were able to complete. More info below each episode number leads to an article with more information on the episode Category:Episode Guide Category:Browse